


A Quiet Moment

by Shoshana_Rose



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: ????idk if that's a tag, Fluff, M/M, but it is now, face tracing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoshana_Rose/pseuds/Shoshana_Rose
Summary: A few days after the mosaic kiss, Eliot and Quentin share a quiet moment.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Who? Me???? Writing an intimate scene after a yearning spiral brought on by falling in love with a tiktok lesbian and imagining our lives together???? It’s more likely than you think <3 thank you [kingquentin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingquentin/pseuds/kingquentin) for helping me, encouraging me, and letting me yell at you about my yearning

They lay on their quilt placed on top of the design they had completed a few hours before. The beauty of all life, it turned out, was not a giant sunflower in a sea of blue. Eliot laid on his side, propping up his head in his hand. The moon and their small cottage washing them with just enough light so he could make out Quentin’s face. The only sounds were the rustling of some leaves and the low buzzing of insects. 

They sprawled out, Eliot running his fingers lightly up and down the side of Quentin's neck. He slowly ran his index finger up to Q’s chin and over the side to his jawline, working his way up to his forehead. He could feel Q watching him, eyes boring into him, as his own eyes tracked his finger. Running over the ridges of the perfect face under him. Eliot ran his finger over one thick eyebrow and then the other. Pausing to rub the space in between, usually furrowed in thought as he looked critically at one of their designs, now relaxed. Quentin closed his eyes for just one moment while Eliot danced his fingertips over his eyelids. Moved his finger over the bridge of his nose, giving him a small tap at the end of it. Quentin’s eyes crinkling has he let out a small chuckle. Eliot ran his finger back and forth over those crinkles. They locked eyes as he stroked Quentin’s cheek, feeling it dimple. Eliot moved his fingers in a large circle from the side of Quentin’s nose, down to his chin and back up to the other side of his nose, over and over again. Making the circle smaller and smaller as he moved his way towards Quentin's lips. He ran his finger over the dip right under Q’s nose making him giggle again and continued making the slow circles. He went over the peaks of Q’s cupids bow and moved to the corner of his mouth uplifted into a soft smile. Eliot slowly ran his finger around and around and around the outline of Quentins perfect lips, unable to move on from them, eyes glued to them. His finger moving back and forth over his bottom lip. Over and over again, back and forth. Over and over. Until Quentin caught the tip of his finger gently between his lips, running his tongue over the pad of Eliot’s finger, giving it a gentle kiss. Eliot dragged his eyes up to meet Q’s, who’s eyes crinkled as his smile grew. 

“Hi,” Q whispered, not wanting to disturb the quiet of the night.

“Hey,” Eliot whispered back, matching Quentin’s smile.

It was a few days after their one year anniversary in Fillory, a few weeks since Quentin had initiated, whatever this was. They still hadn’t discussed what this was, whenever Quentin tried to bring it up Eliot would gently redirect him. He didn’t want to ruin this, he didn’t want anything to ruin it. These perfect moments of peace and quiet, where he got to hold and appreciate the man laying under him. He bent down brushing their noses together before giving him a gentle kiss. Quentin responded eagerly, opening up for Eliot easily. They stayed there all night basking in the quiet and trading kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really exposing how touch starved I currently am lmao. BUT The tiktok lesbian bakes bread so CAN YOU BLAME ME FOR THE YEARNING SPIRAL???? And if you saw grammatical errors, no you didn’t <3 
> 
> If you would like to come hang on Tumblr I'm [bitchesoffillory](https://bitchesoffillory.tumblr.com/)


End file.
